Wicked Games
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: What starts as revenge leads to love for Lucky and Sam. Maxie will be faced with one of the hardest choices of her life. Lulu comes to terms with her feelings for Logan. Full summary inside.
1. Skin On Skin

**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters portrayed on there. All subjects in this story are pure fiction and any resemblance they may have to actual events is just a coincidence. **

**Rating: M for sexual content and language.**

**Pairings: Sam and Lucky. Lulu and Logan. Maxie and Coop. Possibly Liz and Jason friendship leading to more. **

**Summary: Mostly Lucky and Sam. The other characters stories will tie in with their's though. One night leads to a not so secret affair. While comforting one another's broken hearts Lucky and Sam find themselves believing in love once more. Lulu must decide if she wants to explore her budding feelings for Logan, despite his admission to sleeping with Maxie. Maxie finds herself in a rather difficult predicament when the stick turns blue; the question on every one's mind: Who is the father? **

**Reviews: It is nice to get feedback. Whether it be positive or a suggestion for improvement. I won't hold updates hostage if I don't get reviews. I don't have the anonymous reviews submission turned off so anyone is allowed to comment. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read my story. **

The cool whisper of the night breeze teases across her damp flesh. Closing her eyes, Sam leans her cheek against the side of the hot tub. A bit of wood bites into her skin. She barely notices. To many thoughts race through her mind. All the warnings, the threats; over and over again they replayed. Nicholas would be proud. They were starting to sink in. Lucky was a decent guy. He deserved a shot at happiness. If he thought he could find it with Elizabeth, then who was she to stand in his way?

Her lips part softly as a sigh passes across them. Slowly, she opens her eyes. She blinks, frowning slightly. Lucky stares back at her, an odd look on his face. "I thought you went home," Sam whispers. Her mouth suddenly felt like cotton. The tip of her pink tongue darts out to wet her lips.

"I changed my mind." His full lips twist into a rather sardonic smile. Her heart starts to pound, beating wildly against her chest. She watches as he peals his dark blue Henley over his head, tossing it aside. He bends slightly, tugging his boots off. He doesn't bother removing his faded and ripped jeans; choosing instead to just climb over the edge of the hot tub.

Sam shivers as he pulls her slender body flush against his. It wasn't from the balmy night air, but from the feel of his skin against her own. The tip of one of his long fingers traces her mouth. Her dark eyes raise to meet his. "I have to tell you something." The breathless voice didn't even sound like her own. "I haven't been honest with you. I've…I wanted to get back at them." There was no need to say who 'them' was. They both knew. Jason and Liz. "I was going to use…" He presses the finger that had moments ago traced her mouth firmly against her lips. A silent plea for her to say no more. "Lucky, you don't understand."

"You're wrong. I do. I understand better than you might think." There is no room for argument in his voice. Nor is there any doubt in his eyes as he lowers his mouth to her's. She moans slightly as his lips brush across her own, teasing her. Lifting her small body, he settles her on her lap, her legs splayed on either side of his thighs. The rough denim of his jeans scrapes across the sensitive flesh of her womanhood. It isn't an unpleasant sensation, mostly because she can feel his hard cock straining against the material. She rocks her hips, smiling even as his mouth devours her's.

She can feel his fingers toying with the strings of her bikini top, gently working them loose. The black lycra soon floats to the other side of the hot tub, propelled by the bubbling jets of water. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer. She couldn't get enough of the feel of his skin against her's. It wasn't like she hadn't felt other men's skin, she had, more than her fair share. This was different. This was Lucky.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs, his hands filling with the twin globes of her breasts. The pad of one thumb peaks a nipple before the tip of tongue flicks across it. She sucks in her breath, letting out a small whimper when he nips the small bud. His mouth moves back up her neck, hot and wet. Her nails dig into the flesh of his neck as their lips met once more. She lifts her hips slightly, helping him drag the bottoms of her suit off. She slides her hands down the front of his chest, finding the snap and zipper of his jeans. They both laugh softly when the zipper sticks. He is the one to shoves the heavy denim pants past his hips, as well as his dark gray boxers.

The tip of his cock teases against her entrance. Her breath quickens to small pants as he starts to enter. Inch by inch she takes the length of him inside her. She cries out as he suddenly thrusts deep. She eagerly meets each thrust, not bothering to hold back. It was like heaven, or the closest she would ever come to heaven. She lets her head fall back as he buries his face in her neck. Over head the stars shine down, witnessing the joining of two tortured souls trying to find some semblance of comfort.


	2. Always A Fuck Up

-1Misery loved company. Heart ache, head ache, stomach ache. Maxie was one big, miserable ache. The worst of it was knowing it was her own doing. No. That wasn't entirely true. The worst of it was knowing it had all been for nothing. There had been no feeling of triumph after landing Logan in the sack. There had been no feeling of power knowing she had ammunition to hurt Lulu. Worse, there was nothing left of her and Coop.

She swallows down the taste of bile that had filled her mouth. It was better this way. Dark and twisty soldier memories aside, Coop was a decent good. He deserved someone who was capable of being in a mature relationship.

"Are you going to just sit there looking like someone kicked your puppy or are you going to tell me what you did?" The chair across from her scrapes across the wooden floor of Kelly's. She doesn't have to look up to know it is Georgie. Nobody else cared enough.

"Why do you do that?" Maxie snaps. Her large china doll blue eyes flash. She was sick to death of being known for fucking up. Granted, that was all she was, one giant fuck up, but still; just once she would love for people to not just jump to that conclusion.

Georgie frowned, her dark eyes confused. "Do what?" Her head shakes slightly, mocha colored curls bouncing around her open, friendly face. The smart sister. The good sister. The sister everyone loved. Some day's it was all she could do not to hate the girl across from her.

"You know what!" Maxie accuses. The tinkle of the bells that hung over the door stops her from saying more. She can't help her neck turning to see who had entered. Of course. Her majesty. Lulu fucking Spenser. What everyone saw in the girl was lost on her. Okay, yeah, so she had the pretty blonde girl next door thing going for her. Other than that, what was there? A home wrecking slut who killed babies. "Sorry. I'm just sick of everyone always assuming I've done something."

"That's because usually you have," Georgie pointed out.

Maxie struggles to keep down the banana nut muffin she had eaten on her way out the door. She could feel the little nuts that had been sprinkled across the top scraping against her throat. Closing her eyes, she bows her head. The tips of her fingers rub her throbbing temples in slow, clockwise motion. "Please, Georgie, can you just…for once…ask me how I am?"

"I'm always asking how you are! That's all I do," Georgie defended. The wounded look was enough to make Maxie scream. One of them was adopted, that was all there was to it.

"No. What you do is ask me how I screwed up this time. Well, it just so happens that you're right this time. I did screw up. I screwed up huge. I hurt not only myself but someone I happen to care about. A lot. And the sad part is, I can't even remember why I did what I did. Why it was so important to make Lulu hate Logan. And now, Coop hates me. Not that I blame him. I slept with his best friend. Wonderful girlfriend, aren't I?" Shoving her seat back, Maxie yanks her purse up from the chair next to her. She doesn't notice or are that people are staring. They could all go to hell. Right now, she just needed to be alone in her misery.


	3. Flirtation by Text

-1_How are you? _

Tucking her lower lip between her perfect white teeth, Lulu fights the urge to smile. A quick glance around Kelly's reveals that few people are paying attention to the slender blonde sitting alone at a corner table. Unless one counted Maxie and her usual dirty looks, which she tended not to. Maxie was Maxie, and for whatever reason the two of them had a mutual dislike for one another.

_Bored._ She typed back. Bored. Bored. Bored. Living with a professional hit man was even duller than living with the Quartermaine's. At least with the Q's she had their family drama to keep her entertained. Between Edward trying to hold onto power he no longer possessed and Tracy's claim of being haunted by her deceased brother Alan, it was a laugh a minute there. To bad for the short leash and mile long list of rules.

_I know something that wouldn't bore you. _

Smirking a bit, Lulu glances up, mulling over what her response should be. Nothing to forward, wouldn't want him thinking she was interested in anything beyond a small flirtation via text. _Really?_ There. Nothing suggestive in the simple question.

"I need you to cover my shift."

Drawing her attention from her phone, Lulu meets Georgie's dark gaze. "Why?" It was rude, asking why. Georgie never asked why, she just agreed or disagreed; mostly the former.

"I'm worried about Maxie." Georgie twists the hem of her pale yellow baby doll top. It was on the tip of her tongue that worry was wasted on Maxie. Hell, air was wasted on Maxie. She wouldn't though. Not to Georgie. For whatever fucked up reason, Georgie loved her sister.

"Yeah. Fine. Sure. It's not like you haven't covered my ass enough times." She flashes her the trademark Spenser grin before ducking her head back down to read Johnny's reply to her question.

_Meet me at the barn. _


End file.
